Valve mechanisms which are used as expansion valves in air conditioning systems are known in a variety of forms from the prior art.
The problem with such expansion valves is often that coherent vibrations can be produced when a refrigerant flows through the valve opening in the flow of refrigerant, resulting in an unwanted noise production in the valve mechanism.
Given this background, EP 1764 568 A1 discusses a valve mechanism with turbulence generating elements which ensure a turbulent flow of refrigerant at the valve opening. This is supposed to prevent gas bubbles in the liquid refrigerant for the most part or even entirely, so that the flow noise generated when passing through the valve opening should be lessened and homogenized.